


Things I Do For You (Killer x Cross)

by sexy_mcnugget_4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross Is Angy, Horrible Descision-Making Skills, Killer Being Protective, Nightmare Is The Annoyed Parent To This, Supportive But Also Stupid Gang, mafia theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_mcnugget_4/pseuds/sexy_mcnugget_4
Summary: Cross is finally allowed on a mission to negotiate territory terms with Killer. However, things don't go as planned. After all, what was to be expected out of a guard with temperament issues in a meeting full of alcohol and bad choices?
Relationships: Cross/Killer, Dust/Horror, Just A Little Afterdeath
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Things I Do For You (Killer x Cross)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel like KillerCross is not promoted enough. It's such a great ship and Killer and Cross have such an entertaining dynamic. I have had this idea in my head for awhile so I wanted to get it out, and so behold:

qqqqqqqqqqq


End file.
